pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Jr. Pac-Man
Jr. Pac-Man (ジュニアパックマン Junia Pakkuman), also known as Pac Jr. or Pac-Boy, is the first-born son of Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man. He is also the older brother to Baby Pac-Man. History Arcade Games 'Ms. Pac-Man' Main article: Ms. Pac-Man (game) Junior makes his first appearance in Ms. Pac-Man (albeit as a minor character) in the Act 3 cutscene "Junior", where he is delivered by a stork to Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man. 'Jr. Pac-Man' Main article: Jr. Pac-Man (game) Jr. Pac-Man would return to star in his own game, Jr. Pac-Man. As with the rest of his family, he had to collect Pellets in a Maze while dodging ghosts Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Tim. During his adventure, Junior fell in love with Yum-Yum, the daughter of Blinky. Not accepting of the relationship, Blinky attempts to capture Junior, but both of them escape, allowing the two to be together. Pac-Man World series 'Pac-Man World' Main article: Pac-Man World In Pac-Man World, Jr. Pac-Man is captured by a robot and sent to Toc-Man's lair, where he is then imprisoned in a cage. He is found in the level Down the Tubes, and is eventually rescued by his father. 'Pac-Man World 3' Main article: Pac-Man World 3 Junior has a minor appearance in Pac-Man World 3, appearing in the opening/closing cutscenes. He is rather quiet in this game, and likes to read. Other appearances 'Pac-Man World Rally' Main article: Pac-Man World Rally In this game, Jr. Pac-Man rides a rocket-powered skate board. He is the slowest, but the best at turning and has highest at acceleration in the game. 'Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures' Main article: Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures In Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures, Junior's guitar is stolen by Inky, Pinky, and Clyde (Blinky is not shown), and Pac-Man leaps to the rescue and gets the stolen item back from the ghosts. Appearance Jr. Pac-Man looks nearly identical to Pac-Man, but has a propeller cap and sneakers on. Sometimes he also wears jeans, making him the only Pac-Person to actually wear clothes. His hat has undergone several design changes in between games. Trivia *In the 2nd season of the Pac-Man TV series, a character known as P.J. joins the cast. He shares some similarities with Jr. Pac-Man, and in one episode he states his full name as "Pac Junior". But PJ is actually the nephew of the titular hero, and as such is considered a different character. * The character "Pac-Little" from Pac-Store is intended to be Jr. Pac-Man, but his name was changed due to General Computer Corporation copyright issues. He is not specifically stated to be Pac-Man's son, but it is made quite obvious that he is, in fact, Junior (unlike PJ, who has few connections to Junior other than by name). Gallery Character Artwork PacmanJrOriginal.jpg|Jr. Pac-Man Junior.png|Jr. Pac-Man Jrpcmn.png|Jr. Pac-Man Jr2.png|Pac-Man World Jr-pmw3-fixedhand.png|Pac-Man World 3 JrPacman.jpg|Pac-Man World Rally Pacstore-paclittle2.png|Pac-Store Pacstore-paclittle.png|Pac-Store Pacstore-pizza.jpg|Pac-Store Pacstore-bath.jpg|Pac-Store Pacstore-pencil.jpg|Pac-Store Group Artwork Ms jr baby pm2.png|Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures Group pmw.png|Pac-Man World Pacstore.png|Pac-Store Pacstore-bubble.jpg|Pac-Store Pacstore-fireworks.jpg|Pac-Store Pacstore-pot.jpg|Pac-Store Pacstore-tug.jpg|Pac-Store es:Jr. Pac-Man Category:Pac-People Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males